


and suddenly, my heart was full of you

by starmagicshop



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaebol Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Childhood Friends Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Cousins Yeonjun /Beomgyu, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Fashion Designer Choi Beomgyu, Florist Choi Soobin, M/M, Rising Model Hueningkai, Secretary Kang Taehyun, Yeonbin love each other so much, soobin's family sucks too, yeonbin are perfect, yeonjun's family sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmagicshop/pseuds/starmagicshop
Summary: “So what do YOU want with me?”.“You will most definitely be contacted by someone in the Choi Family in the next two days to be a part of their scheme at the expense of your shop.", Yeonjun says smiling."I’m here to offer you a deal before they do. You get to keep your shop and in return I want you to be my fake boyfriend.”Soobin chokes on his spit.“IS THIS A JOKE? NO WAY IN HELL I’M DOING THAT.”This man better be joking.ORMillionaire Choi Yeonjun seeks help of Florist Choi Soobin to pretend to be his boyfriend and in return Soobin gets to keep his store.When feelings start growing, Yeonjun and Soobin need to stay strong for each other as well as for their relationship which is tested time and time again by both families alike. From fake boyfriends to where they are now and everything in between.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue

It’s 2am and Yeonjun is tired.

Physically, mentally and emotionally.

He’s had a long day.

He had to attend lunch with his family which was awful and his car broke down on the way back to work. He hasn’t had even a moment of rest at work and now? His brat of a cousin promised to take him home but is running late. He’s at a convenience store waiting for his ramen to finish. His eyes light up when he hears the ding sound of the microwave.

It happens all too quickly.

One moment he is walking towards the microwave and the next he is on the floor with cola all over his clothes.

He glares at the person responsible for the fall and is met with a pair of wide, innocent brown eyes pleading sorry again and again. The guy said his shop was nearby and insisted that Yeonjun clean up there. Well, it sure looks like Beomgyu was going to take his sweet time Yeonjun thinks.

“Grab my ramen then.” he says, “I’m super hungry.”

The other guy is confused at first but immediately follows.

They make their way out and into a flower shop not far away.

Although one of them didn’t notice that they were being watched.

By the time Beomgyu was there to pick him up, Yeonjun had washed up, eaten two bowls of ramen and ice cream as well (courtesy: stranger).

He notices Beomgyu smirking as the stranger walks him to the door, apologizing again.

Yeonjun waves him off, thanks him and leaves with Beomgyu.

He doesn’t ponder over this until a month later when he is forced to.

This man.

This stranger.

This person.

He just changed Choi Yeonjun’s life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole fic planned out. I'm still contemplating the side ship (Beomkai/Tyunning/Taegyu)  
> Let me know if you like it.


	2. yeonjun

It’s been three months.

Three months since Yeonjun noticed someone has been following him. Whoever it was, they were lousy at it and Yeonjun was too smart to be that oblivious. He immediately had his secretary, Taehyun, dig into it. Within two days, Taehyun had all the information he needed.

The stalker was hired by the Choi family to keep an eye on Yeonjun.

The atmosphere at the Choi household has been especially cold since Elder Choi casually mentioned that Yeonjun is most likely to inherit the century old Choi jewellery empire.

And Yeonjun agrees with him (not that he would ever say it out loud).

The Choi family is filled with greedy backstabbers who don’t give two shits about the business. Yeonjun, on the other hand, is a natural. He started his talent management company, which is now one of the biggest agencies in the country, 20cm when he was just nineteen. Yeonjun became a self-made multi-millionaire at twenty-two. And that’s when the Choi family started publicly claiming him as “a son of the Choi family.” That was four years ago.

Yeonjun couldn’t care less.

He is the same as before. He doesn’t want the drama so he pays a few visits to the family once in a while. They all hate him anyway. Yeonjun’s grandfather too dislikes him to a great extent but has always reiterated that professionally, Yeonjun is the most capable one.

Yeonjun never set out to take over the Choi empire. He was never fighting for it nor asked for it but he is a businessman. He would not pass up on the opportunity because of some feud. Yeonjun’s grandfather often seeks Yeonjun’s opinion and thoughts on his business which Yeonjun is happy to provide. The relationship they share is mutual respect as businessmen not that of a grandparent and grandchild and Yeonjun is okay with that. He didn’t need the Choi family when he was ten and he sure as hell doesn’t need them now.

Yeonjun suspects the stalker’s purpose was to catch him making a mistake and ruin his image in his grandfather’s eyes. Yeonjun is well aware of the cheap tactics of the Choi family.

And with this knowledge, Yeonjun is unstoppable.

He makes sure that the stalker caught what he wanted the Choi family to see. Going to work, getting off work. Business meetings, work parties. Religiously attending the mandatory three dates per month arranged by the Choi family. He sometimes forced Beomgyu to go with him to business meetings so that he was not alone at any given situation. He is confident in himself but he is sure that the Choi family would stop at nothing and were very capable of setting him up and making him look bad. So Yeonjun has to do his best. He has to make sure that the stalker was seeing what he wanted them to see. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been going fabulously for quite some time but when it happens Yeonjun immediately notices.

The person suddenly stops following Yeonjun.

Yeonjun waits but it’s been over a month and there is no sign of them. This could mean only one thing.

They found it.

The Choi Family had caught Choi Yeonjun making a mistake.

Yeonjun briefs Taehyun and asks him to gather whatever information he can. By afternoon, Taehyun is back with a folder full of information and a mind full of questions.

Yeonjun almost chokes.

“They think you’re dating.”, Taehyun says.

Absolute garbage.

“You know that’s not true Tyun.”, Yeonjun says massaging his forehead. Tyun. Yeonjun calls him Tyun only when he’s really stressed or emotional.

Taehyun says nothing and starts pulling out documents and pictures from the folder. “You haven’t been sent on any date this month and here. Look. These are pictures they’re basing their theories on.”

And there it is.

Him and a tall, wide-shouldered man walking on the sidewalk and into a dimly lit shop together. And another one with Yeonjun walking out wearing different clothes and boarding Beomgyu’s car.

Yeonjun sighs. This is okay. It isn’t true. He quickly recalls that night to Taehyun who nods his head in understanding.

“They are planning on painting this man as a gold digger and question your judgement.”, Taehyun continues. “We could ask him to tell the truth and record it. Or personally take him to meet your grandfather.”

Yeonjun shakes his head.

“Look at this Tyun. They’re ahead of us. This man’s shop is set to be evacuated and sold. They’re going to drive him to bankruptcy and show this as proof to grandfather if he’s actually dating me or they’re going to strike a deal with this man and make him do what they want. It doesn’t matter if we’re dating or not. It’s a seed of doubt they wish to plant.” Taehyun looks taken aback.

“So what now, Mr. Choi?”.

Yeonjun contemplates for a bit and Taehyun sees a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“When do they plan on contacting this man?”, Yeonjun asks.

“In two days.”

“Taehyun, tell me everything you know about the man I’m dating.”, Yeonjun says to a very shocked Taehyun, “It’s simple. We have to make a deal before they do. And call Beomgyu I need a favour.”

Yeonjun never fails to surprise him.

“Okay then let’s begin. We only have a couple of hours”, Taehyun starts setting his documents, “Name: Choi Soobin.”

“Choi Soobin”, Yeonjun repeats with a smile on his face, “I hope you agree. This will be fun, Choi Soobin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Do you like it so far? let me know.  
> shoutout to bestie for proofreading <3.  
> i'm also on twt @starmagicshop. scream in my cc if you want <3
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I'll be uploading the next chapter after shine x together [6th March 2021] so that I can enjoy Dream Week peacefully :))


	3. soobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pink haired dude shows up on Soobin’s worst day ever.

Worst Day Ever.

Soobin is convinced that the universe is against him today.

Everything is going wrong.

He stayed over at his parents the night before, missed the alarm and woke up late, skipped breakfast but still couldn’t catch the bus to work. He had to rush with the orders because he was late but they were quite subpar so he had to put up with the customer’s complaints. He had run out of food at the house, the convenience store was closed and his delivery order had to be taken back because his card did not work.

“Well, it can’t get worse than this.”, Soobin thinks out loud and regrets it almost immediately when he sees his landlord walking into the shop.

Soobin is prepared.

With how his day is going this was most definitely about an increase in the rent. He has the strength to bargain for a bit but if it doesn't work out, he will accept his fate and pay the rent. His shop is doing quite well honestly so he has nothing to worry about.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lee. How are-,”, Soobin starts but before he can finish his sentence, his landlord cuts him off.

“Soobin, let’s cut to the chase. I’m really sorry I don’t have a choice. Here’s your two-week notice. The building is being sold and they’re planning on building an apartment complex or mall or some crap I don’t even know. I’m signing the contract in two days. I’m sorry man.”

Soobin freezes and feels the ground swallowing him up.

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot happen.

“Soobin! SOOBIN!” His trance is broken by his very apologetic landlord looking at him. “I’m really sorry, Soobin. You know I can’t help it right? They’re offering me a lot of money and I really need it.”

Soobin understands. Of course, he does.

Mr. Lee has been really kind to him since the start. He cannot blame him.

Soobin nods with a sad smile. “I’ll start looking for new places from tomorrow, Mr. Lee.”

“I’m really sorry, Soobin.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I would’ve done the same thing”, Soobin smiles at him.

.

.

.

It’s almost 6pm and Soobin is now moping in the reception. He’s going to miss this place.

Magic Island had made a name for itself here. All birthday, proposal, wedding, funeral, congratulations flowers in the area were from Magic Island. He is reminiscing all the good times he had in this place when he hears a knock on the door.

He has closed up the shop early to mope in peace but someone was impatient. He walks up to the door and points at the closed sign with a sorry smile on his face but when his eyes meet the person on the other side, he freezes.

The pink hair man cocks his eyebrow and smirks. “We need to talk.”, he mouths.

Soobin is in shock.

He nods slowly and opens the door. “I don’t understand what this is a-”.

“It’s prettier than the last time. Your shop, I mean.”, the man says with a smile.

What the hell is he so pretty for. Is this even allowed? Why did he even let him in? Is he like a stalker? Soobin’s train of thought is interrupted by the man in front of him.

“There’s something important I need to discuss with you, Mr. Choi Soobin.”, he says with his cat-like eyes sparkling.

“How do you know my name?”

“Hmmmm I know a lot more than your name. oh wait that sounds creepy I’m not a stalker or anything umm sorry let’s just sit and talk. This is important.”

Both of them sit down and Soobin waits for him to start.

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Choi Soobin.”

What the hell is this dude on? He waltzes in and says he has a proposition for him? The fuck is a proposition anyway? What’s with the clothes? And more importantly why does he look so good in- nope nope shut up brain.

“A proposition?”, Soobin asks cautiously.

The man nods. “A deal of sorts. I believe it would be quite beneficial for the both of us.”

“Listen, I don’t know what this is about but it’s really not a good time right no-.”

“You won’t have to give up your shop”, the man interrupts.

Soobin is taken aback. “How do you know about that??”

“I have my ways, Mr. Choi Soobin.”

“You know you’re not really helping the ‘not a stalker agenda’ right?” The man looks worried. Almost as if he is scared Soobin would misjudge him.

“Oh no I’m sorry. shit this is not how I pictured this to go. Okay let me just start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi beautiful humans.  
> sorry this chapter is a little short. it gets better, i swear TT TT  
> i'll probably post the next chapter before this weekend.  
> let me know what you think.  
> thank you for reading <3


	4. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun offers Soobin a deal.

“My name is Choi Yeonjun and if you remember we met a month ago in the convenience store when you-.”

“Yes, I remember. I’m sorry about that again.”

Yeonjun smiles. “You shouldn’t apologize so much. Okay so moving on, that night my stalker got a few pictures of us and sent them to my family. They’re the reason your shop is being sold. They assumed that we’re dating and wish portray you as a gold digger to question my capability. So far so good?”

NO???

Soobin is so confused.

The hell is this. Why’s is he involved in this family drama? It’s not his problem. He lost his shop because of a family dispute? A family he wasn’t even a part of? He’s annoyed and he just wants his shop back.

“So what do YOU want with me?”.

“You will most definitely be contacted by someone in the Choi Family in the next two days to be a part of their scheme at the expense of your shop.”, Yeonjun says smiling.

“I’m here to offer you a deal before they do. You get to keep your shop and in return I want you to be my fake boyfriend.”

Soobin chokes on his spit.

“IS THIS A JOKE? NO WAY IN HELL I’M DOING THAT.”

This man better be joking.

Who does he think Soobin is?

“Soobin, listen to me okay?”, Yeonjun starts with a calm tone, “There’s only two ways for you to keep this shop. Make a deal with me or make deal with the Choi family.”

“And what if I make a deal with the Choi family?”

“Well, that would be a bummer”, Yeonjun laughs.

“I wanted you on my side.”

What is the deal with his man???

“It’s just too much. I need to think. What if the Choi Family’s deal is better than whatever the hell you want me to do? I can’t just take your word for it.”

“How about this?”, Yeonjun says “I’ll hold off the sale of the building for a few more days and make the Choi family anxious. It’ll speed up their plans of contacting you. Once they make a deal with you, you can decide which one you want to go with. Okay?”

“Yeah, that actually sounds like a good plan.”

“Great then. A few things to keep in mind.”, Yeonjun continues, “Since we don’t know whose deal you’ll be picking, do not give a concrete answer when they ask you if you’re my boyfriend. Will you be okay with that?”

“Makes sense. Sure.”

“And absolutely do not tell them about this deal or meeting.”

“Even if I take their deal?”

Yeonjun smirks, “I really wish you don’t but yes even then. And if you chose to take up my deal, I promise I will not ask you about the meeting or their offer to you.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Great! This went amazingly well.”

“I did think you were a stalker.”

“This went moderately well! Thanks for your time Soobin. Here’s my card.”

“And I hope we meet as boyfriends again.”, Yeonjun walks out after a wink and a smirk.

What just happened?

Soobin is stumped.

If this is all some sort of weird prank Soobin will lose it. “I’m so not cut out for this.”, Soobin thinks to himself, “I should just reject both the 'deals' and find a new place. So much drama ugh.”

The next day, as Soobin is resting after lunch going through possible locations for a new store on his phone, he hears the door chime. He sees a man, a little older than him, and a lady who appears to be the mother, both of them dressed too well to be buying gardening supplies.

“Hello. You must be Choi Soobin!”, the lady says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

That was fast, Soobin thinks. Choi Yeonjun was really good at this.

He nods lightly, “How may I help you?”

“We need to speak with you in private sweetie. Is that okay? It’s regarding your shop.”

Soobin feigns surprise and nods furiously before going to close the doors. Okay Choi Soobin you got this. Don’t slip up.

He sits across the two people, looking flustered and shocked. “What is this about? I don’t understand.”

His guests look extremely pleased and the woman starts, “I’m Lee Mira and this is my son Choi Sungjin. I’m here to offer you a deal. You can keep your shop.”, she says with a tone of authority in her voice and Soobin just wants to yawn.

Yeonjun did it better.

He still manages to fake a shocked expression.

“I don’t understand Mrs. Choi. What is this about?”

“It’s simple, son. I need your help with Choi Yeonjun.”

Soobin holds back and stays silent. It’s open for interpretation. He isn’t going to admit or deny anything. The two people seem to have reached a conclusion and start speaking again.

“Listen, Soobin. I know Yeonjun more than you. He doesn’t love you, child. That man is not capable of loving any human. Trust me, I know.”, she pauses to fish out a handkerchief from her purse and sniffle a little. Her son pats her back and consoles her.

“He hates his own family. How could he love you?”, she continues, “I’ve tried so hard to take responsibility for him as a mother but ultimately, I’ve failed.”, she sniffles more, “He ruined all our lives just because he’s so troubled and angry. I just-”

“Listen, Mrs. Choi”, Soobin interrupts her, “I genuinely don’t care about your family drama. Talk to me about what I get from this deal and what I’ll have to do okay?”

Soobin is tired. He could sense that they were lying. It’s fake. Overtly dramatic and an obvious emotional appeal. A situation he is very aware of personally as well.

And just like that they switch.

“Ugh you could’ve told me that BEFORE I ruined my handkerchief.”, she says.

“Okay kid. The only thing you need to do is casually admit that you are with Yeonjun for his money and let us record it. That’s it. You can keep your shop.”

Soobin smiles slightly, “Wow that’s cruel. Isn’t he your son?”

“THAT SCUM IS NOT MY SON!”, the lady screams.

Soobin is surprised. Not a moment ago she was sobbing about how she failed as a mother and now here she is fuming over the mere thought of Yeonjun as her son.

“That boy is a nuisance. A roach who got lucky. He is not and never will be a true Choi.”, she says with poison and certainty.

Soobin can’t do this anymore.

He’s having flashbacks. His mind is clouded and he feels it seeping in his veins. He is definitely going to regret the next few minutes. But he can’t help it.

“Kid, you can think about it if you want but we can’t give you more than-”

“No. I don’t need to think about it.” Soobin interrupts Sungjin.

“Great then. Should I switch on the-”

“Please leave.”

“I’m sorry what?”, the lady says.

“You should be sorry but not to me, to Yeonjun.”, Soobin says standing up. “Now please leave. You’re disrupting my business.”

Soobin watches them huff and puff, mumbling about how Soobin would regret it but he doesn’t care. They’re almost out the door when Soobin says something he KNEW he would regret.

“I would also appreciate it if you stay out of our relationship.”

.

.

.

.

It’s been an hour and Soobin hates himself.

WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT? Wasn’t the plan to refuse both propositions and find a new place? He has no choice now. He inserted himself into this mess after what just happened. He quickly calls Yeonjun.

“Hello.”

“It’s Soobin.”

.

.

.

.

“Hello? Oh no! Is this a wrong number? I’m so sorry. Pleas-”

“What did I tell you about apologizing?”

“ugh it is you.”

“yeah I was just surprised. I didn’t expect you to call this soon. I thought you’d need more time.”

“I made my decision.”

“And?”

“What? Why would I call you if I accepted their deal?”

“So, you accept mine?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Call me back when you’re sure then.” Soobin can feel Yeonjun’s smirk through the phone.

“Okay fine. I accept your deal, Choi Yeonjun.”

“Great! We need to move fast. I’ll meet you at your shop in 30 mins? Is that okay?”

“Yeah sure.”

Soon enough, Soobin sits across a smiling, delighted Yeonjun with another silver haired boy to his right and a red-haired boy standing behind him.

“Okay Soobin.”, Yeonjun starts, “I’m going to explain this to you slowly. Stop me if you have any doubts or issues okay?”

Soobin nods. “Can we speed up the sale though? I’m in. We can work out the details slowly.”, Soobin asks making Yeonjun cock his eyebrow.

“I may or may not have said something to the guests I had today. So, I’m worried they might do something.”, Soobin says trying not to meet Yeonjun’s eyes.

The redhead is shocked. The silver haired one is amused and Yeonjun? Yeonjun is smirking. It’s like he knows what Soobin said.

“What did you say?”, asks the redhead.

“I would appreciate it if you stayed out of our relationship.”, Soobin replies with a deadpan look.

The redhead’s eyes are shining. The silver hair is smiling and Yeonjun? Yeonjun looks pleased. Proud even.

“You heard him, Taehyun”, Yeonjun signs the redhead, “Go wrap up the sale.” Taehyun nods and leaves the shop. “Don’t worry. It’ll be wrapped up soon. Shall we start now?”

“Okay.”

“First things first, there will not be any written contract for this relationship. Any written document would be fatal for this process.”  
  


“I agree but what if you don’t hold up your end?”

“That’s why we have Gyu.”, Yeonjun gestures to the silver haired boy. “Choi Beomgyu. My cousin. He will have the ownership of the building. You will not have to deal with me when it comes to the shop. I have no leverage on you from here.”

“Yeah, but he’s your cousin.”

“Agreed but he doesn’t love me that much.”

“I second that. I already like you more than this hag.”, Beomgyu quips warranting an eyeroll from Yeonjun.

“Okay but make a new rent agreement and I’ll review it.”

Yeonjun nods and continues, “So now for your end of the deal.”

Taehyun walks back to the flower store with the sale deed in his hand. It was simple and quick. Beomgyu had already signed the documents and Taehyun had spoken to the landlord. So, all he had to do was get the landlord’s signatures. He instructed the landlord to tell the original buyers that the sale was made by Choi Beomgyu and not to mention him.

He walks in the flower shop to Yeonjun starting with the list of things Soobin had to do as a fake boyfriend. It was simple.

Go on a couple of very public dates. Meet the family. Attend a few business parties. Meet his grandfather and impress him. This conversation is followed by a flurry of don’t fall in love with me’s and never’s which left both the men in question flustered and blushing.

“I have a condition.”, Soobin pipes in.

“I’m listening.”

“My family cannot find out about this. None of this.”, he knows he’s shaking but he needs to put this out.

Yeonjun nods, “I understand. We’ll do our best to hide it from them.”

“Okay. And how do we end this?”

“Don’t worry you won’t have to marry me.”, Yeonjun laughs, “We will have an amicable break up after which my grandfather will definitely dig deeper only to find that I haven’t ‘wasted’ any important resources on you.”

“Sounds great. So, for long is this again?”

“Three or four months.”

“Great.”

“Oh and one last thing, Binnie.”, Yeonjun begins, “No-one outside this room can know about this deal. Okay?”

“That hardly seems fair.”, Soobin whines ignoring the obvious nickname that made his heart do a somersault, “You have Taehyun AND Beomgyu. Where do I vent about this whole thing?”

“What do you have in mind?”, Yeonjun asks smirking.

“I want to tell one person.”

“Who is it?”

“Hueningkai. He’s my childhood best friend. He’s a model at Wishlist Ent. You can check if you want.”

“You trust him?”

“I do.”

“Good enough for me then.”, Yeonjun shrugs smiling.

“Okay, great! I guess we’re done then.”

“That went amazingly well!”, Yeonjun beams.

“You broke like five vases looking around.”

“That went moderately well!”

Soobin smiles.

This is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, wonderful humans.   
> how are you feeling about this chapter? This is just the beginning :p  
> also why did Soobin do that?  
> lmk if you're having fun.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> i'm also on twt @starmagicshop if you wanna scream at me <3
> 
> Thank you for reading (✿･ ◡ ･)❤


End file.
